


Dark eyes

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-18
Updated: 2004-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth





	Dark eyes

For Giles, love had always had dark eyes. Ethan, who saw him as he wanted to be seen, his reflection in those eyes as dark as he wished to be. Jenny, who saw a man when others only saw a walking library, eyes as dark as their nights together, and the nights they never had. Olivia, dark eyes in a dark face, who couldn't cope with the darkness looking back. All his lovers, so much different, always the same eyes. Deep and dark and sparkling. Mischief, humour, desire- sparks in the darkness, stars in the sky. Like looking into forever.


End file.
